mecawikifandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
VHDL
VHDL ou "[[VHSIC|'V'''HSIC]] [[Linguagem de Descrição de Hardware|'H'ardware '''D'escription L'anguage]]" (Linguagem de descrição de hardware VHSIC) é uma linguagem usada para facilitar o design (projeto/concepção) de circuitos digitais em FPGAs e ASICs. História A VHDL foi originalmente desenvolvida sob o comando do Departamento de Defesa dos Estados Unidos (DARPA), em meados da década de 80, para documentar o comportamento de ASICs que compunham os equipamentos vendidos às Forças Armadas americanas. Isto quer dizer que a linguagem VHDL foi desenvolvida para substituir os complexos manuais que descreviam o funcionamento dos ASICs. Até aquele momento, a única metodologia largamente utilizada no projeto de circuitos era a criação através de diagramas esquemáticos. O problema com esta metodologia é o fato de que desenho tem menor portabilidade, são mais complexos para compreensão e são extremamente dependentes da ferramenta utilizada para produzi-los. Uma vez que o projeto [[VHSIC|'V'''HSIC]] era de alta prioridade militar e havia dezenas de fornecedores envolvidos, o DoD estava preocupado principalmente com as questões de portabilidade, documentação e compreensibilidade dos projetos. Cada um destes fornecedores atuava desenvolvendo partes dos projetos ou mesmo fornecendo componentes que viriam a se encaixar em outros sistemas maiores. Desta forma o DoD optou por buscar desenvolver uma linguagem que servisse como base para troca de informações sobre estes componentes e projetos. Uma linguagem que, independente do formato original do circuito, pudesse servir como uma descrição e documentação eficientes do circuito, possibilitando os mais diferentes fornecedores e participantes a entender o funcionamento das outras partes, padronizando a comunicação. O desenvolvimento da VHDL serviu inicialmente aos propósitos de documentação do projeto VHSIC. Entretanto, nesta época buscava-se uma linguagem que facilitasse o projeto de um circuito; ou seja, a partir de uma descrição textual, um algoritmo, desenvolver o circuito, sem necessidade de especificar explicitamente as ligações entre componentes. A VHDL presta-se adequadamente a tais propósitos, podendo ser utilizada para as tarefas de documentação, descrição, síntese, simulação, teste, verificação formal e ainda compilação de software, em alguns casos. Após o sucesso inicial do uso da VHDL, a sua definição foi posta em domínio público, o que levou a ser padronizada pelo IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers) em 1987. O fato de ser padronizada e de domínio público ampliou ainda mais a sua utilização, novas alterações foram propostas, como é natural num processo de aprimoramento e a linguagem sofreu uma revisão e um novo padrão mais atualizado foi lançado em 1993. Atualmente ela continua a ser revisada e deverá ser lançado um novo padrão em breve. Sintaxe A linguagem VHDL tem uma sintaxe similar as linguagens Pascal e da linguagem ADA. Segue o exemplo de código de uma porta lógica E. -- Esta linha é um comentário -- importa std_logic da IEEE library library IEEE; use IEEE.std_logic_1164.all; -- Declara uma entidade entity ANDGATE is port ( IN1 : in std_logic; IN2 : in std_logic; OUT1: out std_logic); end ANDGATE; architecture RTL of ANDGATE is begin OUT1 <= IN1 and IN2; end RTL; O Uso da VHDL em Projetos de Circuitos A VHDL, bem como outras linguagens seguem um fluxo de projeto bem definido, composto de sete etapas, como apresenta a Figura 1: Especificação de Requisitos, Modelamento, Síntese de Alto Nível, Mapeamento Tecnológico, Implementação e ou Fabricação, Testes e Simulação. O tempo e o custo de cada etapa dentro de um projeto é bastante variável, dependendo da tecnologia utilizada para implementar o sistema. Imagem:VHDL1.jpg '''Figura 1: Ciclo de vida de um projeto Durante a etapa de Especificação de Requisitos, o projetista e o usuário (em muitos casos podem ser a mesma pessoa), fazem um estudo e levantam todos os requisitos e características do sistema e definem o seu funcionamento. Características tais como atraso máximo permitido para as saídas, freqüência máxima de operação, consumo de potência, custo, temperatura de operação, tensão de alimentação são relacionadas a fim de buscar projetar um circuito que atenda a estes requisitos, que podem ser desejáveis ou necessários. Não é necessário especificar todas estas características, isso sempre dependerá de cada projeto. Esta fase é de extrema importância porque uma vez compreendido corretamente o funcionamento do sistema, evita-se a ocorrência de erros futuros. A cada unidade de tempo avançada no ciclo de projeto, maior o custo de correção de um erro e maior a dificuldade em encontrá-lo. Ou seja, além do prejuízo ser maior, maior também a probabilidade de que o erro passe despercebido e seja incluído na produção do sistema. Na etapa de modelamento é que o projeto propriamente dito é iniciado. Baseado nas especificações da etapa inicial, o projetista irá escrever os modelos que representam o circuito. É de fundamental importância que o projetista tenha já um prévio conhecimento das ferramentas de software que utilizará no projeto e da tecnologia que irá utilizar, a fim de conduzir o modelamento a fim de obter os melhores resultados futuramente. Outras características importantes a serem incluídas nos modelos são: sempre que possível, de maneira a não afetar o desempenho e a portabilidade, escrever modelos que sigam o padrão estabelecido na linguagem, e não as extensões oferecidas pelos desenvolvedores das ferramentas de síntese; seguir um padrão de escrita de código uniforme para todos os modelos do projeto; documentar adequadamente os modelos, incluindo nome do autor, datas de manutenção, e comentários e explicações relevantes. A Síntese de Alto Nível está para o hardware assim como a compilação está para o software. Na síntese, o modelo descrito será convertido para estruturas de dados representando as conexões, blocos, componentes e portas lógicas. Esta etapa é automática e dependente da ferramenta de software utilizada. Em geral, certos cuidados podem ser tomados durante o modelamento a fim de direcionar o algoritmo da síntese para que obtenha os melhores resultados para o circuito. Durante a síntese são pré-avaliados os requisitos do sistema a fim de indicar se o circuitos irá atendê-los adequadamente. Após a síntese ainda não está definido o circuito a ser implementado, a especificação intermediária que é resultante é ainda bastante genérica e pode ser direcionada para uma de muitas possibilidades de tecnologias de implementação. Somente após o Mapeamento Tecnológico é que o circuito já está definido dentro da tecnologia em que será implementado. Fazendo uma analogia com o software, essa etapa corresponderia à geração de código executável que ocorre ao final da compilação de um código fonte. Só é possível entender essa etapa adequadamente conhecendo-se as diferentes tecnologias disponíveis no mercado, como full custom, gate array, FPGAs, entre outros. O projetista pouco consegue influir no mapeamento, especificando apenas os parâmetros de otimização desejados. A etapa de implementação/fabricação não há muito que ser explicada, nesse momento são criados os primeiros protótipos, avaliadas as condições finais, detalhes de produção entre outros detalhes de implementação final. Em seguida à fabricação, os circuitos são testados para que possam ser entregues ao usuário com garantia de isenção de falhas. A Simulação é uma etapa auxiliar, mas de grande relevância no ciclo de vida do projeto. Simular consiste em avaliar o comportamento do circuito e validar o modelo produzido até aquele momento. Durante a simulação, são apresentados amostras de entradas possíveis ao modelo do circuito, e os valores das saídas, memórias e nós internos do circuito são analisados a fim de comparar com o esperado na especificação. A Simulação gera uma realimentação para os processos de modelamento, síntese e mapeamento, evitando a propagação de erros para etapas posteriores. Muitos dos problemas encontrados na simulação não estão necessariamente ligados a erros no projeto, mas ao não preenchimento dos requisitos necessários, principalmente no que se refere aos tempos do circuito (atraso, setup/hold, freqüência de operação). Na simulação, um recurso muito interessante a ser utilizado são os testbenches. Estes modelos não geram circuitos, servindo apenas para a simulação, o testebench nada mais é que um algoritmo responsável por gerar automaticamente os sinais que estimularão as entradas do modelo que será simulado. Dentro do testebench podem também estar presentes rotinas que capturem os valores de saída do circuito simulado e gerem apenas resultados de comparação dizendo se o circuito está funcionando correto ou não e sob quais aspectos estão ocorrendo os problemas. Categoria:Linguagens de especificação Categoria:Eletrônica digital ar:في إتش دي إل bn:ভি এইচ ডি এল cs:VHDL da:VHDL de:Very High Speed Integrated Circuit Hardware Description Language en:VHDL es:VHDL fi:VHDL fr:VHSIC Hardware Description Language he:VHDL hu:VHDL it:VHDL ja:VHDL ko:VHDL mn:VHDL ms:VHDL nl:VHDL pl:VHDL ro:VHDL ru:VHDL sr:VHDL sv:VHDL tr:VHDL uk:VHDL zh:VHDL